Scourer's Bounty
by Kai-Burke
Summary: "The Scourers' Bounty" is about these four wizards that transferred from Hogwarts to the American Wizarding School, Ilvermorny. The characters are being hunted dowm by a group known as Scourers and are attempting to save the lives of other wizards at risk of being on the bounty, however the main characters themselves are on the bounty list and already being watched extremely


Many are familiar with the famous wizarding school Hogwarts, located in the highlands of scottland. Unfortunately I had only spent half of my first year in Hogwarts due to my mother falling in love with an American wizard. For the time being though, I was sorted in Ravenclaw. I may not have been there long but I know I will miss Peeves and the other ghosts in Hogwarts, we got along rather well! Moving onward, as I stated before, my mother had fallen for an American wizard who was part of the MACUSA, After she married him we moved down just a few miles away from my new wizarding school known by the name of Ilvermorny. Ilvermorny was rather odd for me and it took a while to adjust to the American customs of the wizarding world. For one thing, we had this ridiculous rule that students must leave their wands at the school and could not be used without supervision. Needless to say, I managed to get around that rule with the help of my friend Emmalynn who happens to be a metamorphmagus.

For years people have heard endless stories of the lives of young witches and wizards in hogwarts but very few of heard the stories of those in Ilvermorny...today that changes. It's time my story was told. It has its ups and downs like any other, there are moments of strengths and weakness as well as moments where I found myself wondering how it was I could manage to rise above even the most horrendous experiences...but they are what morphed me into the wizard I am today. Without further adue...I am proud to introduce you to the home of so many young wizards and witches in America. As always...I'll start from the beginning...

It's important before I go into the details of what took place in my ages of youth in Ilvermorny that you understand the basics of my school. For starters, it is known that the school's founders were inspired by Hogwarts and based their own ideals of a wizarding school off of what they knew of Hogwarts. Just like Hogwarts, there were four houses...however they were named after legendary creatures that the founder Isolt Sayre had come across on her journey to America.

Some mistake the four houses to be mirrored after the hogwarts houses but you'll find they aren't the same at all. The Hogwarts houses are based off what the wizard values and finds important...such as ambition, wisdom, loyalty and chivalry. Ilvermorny's houses make up the Mind, Body, Heart and Soul of the wizard.

The first house is the Horned Serpent, a creature who was known to favor scholars and those devoted to learning. This was the house of the founder Isolt Sayre herself. Sayer always imagined she would have been sorted into Ravenclaw if she had been able to go to Hogwarts, therefore it isn't a surprise that her house revolved around knowledge and learning. My friend Emmalynn is in this house and is an extremely well read young witch. She could tell you the history, science and anything in-between about the fundamentals and laws of magic. It's no surprise she became a professor shortly after graduating Ilvermorny.

The second house is the Wampus which is known to favor warrior and focuses on the body of the wizard. My fiancé Raven was a Wampus and man...they were unstoppable. They trained for hours on end sparring and preparing for anything and everything ...which you'll soon learn was extremely beneficial to us in the near future. Never the less those of the Wampus house are the very definition of warrior. They were our rock and you never wanted to get on their bad side. But they were amazing allies to have...

The third house is a rather popular one I found in my year but just as important. The house of the Thunderbird. Those who are sorted in Thunderbird are known as the adventurers and represent the soul of the wizard. Another best friend of mine named Audrie is a Thunderbird and there wasn't a single place she wouldn't go. She wanted to see the world and know it all...those in Thunderbird are best defined by. what they experienced and are by far the most diverse and fun people I've ever met!

Last but certainly not least...we have my house. The puckwudgie...don't laugh! I swear it's a cool house, you'll see! We are the healers and known to represent the heart of the wizard. I wasn't surprised at all when I was sorted in this house...I always had every crystal, herb and charm at hand for any occasion...the professors joked and said I was a counselor for the students and was always a helping hand to those in need. Don't mistake our empathy and compassion for weakness though, the puckwudgie may favor healers but the creature itself was known as a deadly killer who hated humans and poisoned people with these arrows...it's just as the students in the Horned Serpant house always said "The heart is a powerful and dangerous thing...that is why its encahed by our ribs."

As I said before, there weren't always peaceful and easy going times at Ilvermorny. The catch with being a wizard in America, which I assume my mother was not aware of at the time, was that wizards were not tolerated or safe at all with the No-Majs...meaning those with No Magic, like what the Hogwarts students called Muggles. Instead of facing dementors or pureblood supremests, we dealt with Scourers. Scourer's are in my opinion far worse. TheScourerswere a band of roguewizardingmercenarie. They formed due to a lack of any form of wizarding governance and law enforcement, the Scourers began as a combination vigilante group and bounty-hunting service, tracking down both wanted criminals and anyone for whom a reward was offered...with time, they became increasingly corrupt and brutal, resorting to torture and murder of innocent wizards and witches and even No-Majs accused of witchcraft...and of course it would be my luck that my name would be on the Scourers Bounty...my name is Kai Coda Burke...and I am the wanted wizard of Ilvermorny...if you're hearing this...it means I made it and managed to complete my mission against all odds. What was my mission? Well it happened to be the very thing that landed me on that list...to warn other witches and wizards in danger of being hunted by the Scourers. My goal is to save as many as I can and keep those like me in hiding...to be smart and stand a chance against these corrupt hunters...but the minute word got out that a young wizard was interfering with their plans and warning those at risk of being listed on the scourer 's bountt. It was time to take action, I would not stand for more inoccent blood to be spilled, even if it cost me my life. I would continue my mission. No matter what.

Well now that we have all that covered.. it's time to start off where it all began...it's a long story.


End file.
